Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 20 Duch w pieluszce
Witam drodzy państwo! Tak, wiem. Nie potrzebuję wykładu o tym jak długo nie było rozdziału. Dziękuję. To wszystko co mam do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Hmmm... Walentynkowy rozdział trzy dni po walentynkach... Podejrzane... Ale wiecie co? To wszystko co dzieje się w rozdziale, działo się trzy dni temu XD Planowełem wstawić go już 14, ale okazało się, że ten fragment, który został mi do napisania jest większy niż mi się wydawało. He. Ten uczuć kiedy zorientujesz się, że zaczynasz bardziej shippować Willsona (William x Jackson) niż Willelsę... i ogólnie shippujesz Jacksona ze wszystkim co istnieje na świecie np. jego własna córka chrzestna, jej ojciec, jej matka, jej ciotka, jej chłopak, jej przyjaciółka, noga stołowa (Tablegson. Bosz... Jestem takim przegrywem)... Wtf. Oglądanie Krainy Lodu po raz setny takie jest: "Wiem, że oglądałem to już pierdyliard razy, ale chcę popatrzeć jakie talerze mają w zamku"... Dedykuję ten rozdział PinkieStyle za jej recenzję FH i genialny pomysł z logami na zamówienia. Przecież obiecałem zapłacić. Wika... ave ty! Rozdział 20 Duch w pieluszce Niedziela, 14 luty, błonia Hogwartu, godzina 13:24 Kristoff spojrzał w niebo; było jasne i prawie bezchmurne. Nieliczne białe obłoki, leniwie sunące po nieboskłonie przebijały promienie słońca, płynące w stronę ziemi, niebywale piękne, niesamowicie hipnotyzujące swym blaskiem. Kris był skłonny wierzyć, że znalazł się w raju. Pogoda była wręcz doskonała jak na połowę lutego, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że dziś jest wyjątkowe święto i była na tyle miła by odesłać chmury, żeby pogromadziły się gdzieś indziej. Wszakże Walentynki były tylko raz do roku. Odwrócił głowę. Od samego ranka po korytarzach wałęsały się zakochane pary, klejące się do siebie w tak namiętny sposób, że było to aż niesmaczne. Nie mogło też oczywiście zabraknąć kartek walentynkowych, w tym roku, ku wielkiej uldze ze strony zarówno uczniów jak i nauczycieli, roznoszonych przez uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha skrzaty domowe z kuchni, które najwyraźniej uznały, że wręczanie różowych karteczek, albo wyśpiewywanie marnych wierszyków bandzie niedojrzałych dzieciaków jest niezwykłym zaszczytem. I tak były o niebo lepsze od krasnoludów sprzed kilku lat, które podczas wręczania walentynek miały miny, jakby tylko modliły się aby te kartki zapewniły im szybki zgon. Było to całkiem przyjemną odmianą, jeśli wystarczy pominąć fakt, że co najmniej pięć skrzatów zatrzymało dziś Kristoffa by pobrzdękać trochę dla niego na harfie muzyczne wiadomości od dziewczyn, które nawet nie raczyły mu podać swego imienia. Kris domyślał się, ba! nawet był pewien, że któreś trzy z nich są od Terry, Clary i Susan. Co do pozostałych nie był pewny. Albo ktoś oprócz nich go lubił, albo Klub Zdradzieckich Psychofanek zwerbował jeszcze kogoś, bo Anna na pewno nie przysłałaby mu wiersza, który zaczynał się od "Kristoff moim seksownym mięśniakiem". Coś uderzyło go w tył głowy. Obrócił się automatycznie, by zobaczyć co to. Na podłodze u jego stóp leżała zwinięta w kulkę strona gazety szkolnej. Było to wydanie sprzed kilku miesięcy. Artykuł na pierwszej stronie opatrzony był wielkim zdjęciem Elsy i Willa. Tuż ponad głową Krisa nagle rozbrzmiał piskliwy śmiech. Nawet jak na Poltergeista, Irytek wykazał się niemałym wkładem w dzisiejszy dzień. O ile można tak nazwać ducha w różowym papersie... Irytek tego dnia robił rozrubę na korytarzach w stroju cherubinka, co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że latał po korytarzach prawie na golasa, tylko z różową przepaską na biodrach, z doczepianymi skrzydełkami, które Kristoffowi niebezpiecznie bardzo przypominały skrzydła Olafa, i strzelał do zakochanych par z plastikowego łuku, który można kupić za grosze w mugolskim sklepie na walentynki. Jednakże z dziwnego powodu, postanowił porzucać sobie w Krisa gazetą zamiast próbować go ustrzelić serduszkową strzałą, za co Kristoff był mu całkiem wdzięczny. Oberwanie tanią zabawką mugoli nie figurowało na jego liście priorytetów, choć jeszcze bardziej przerażała go myśl o tym, że ta różowa przepaska biodrowa może Irytkowi przez przypadek spaść. Tego widoku chyba nie chciał oglądać. Resztę życia spędził by pewnie jak warzywo. Irytek wybuchnął jeszcze raz piskliwie wysokim śmiechem, przywodzącym na myśl pięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Wywinął salto w powierzu i rzucił kolejną kulką papieru w Kristoffa. - Skończyły ci się strzały czy okradłeś Robba ze starych gazet? - spytał go Kris, łapiąc zwiniętą gazetę i mnąc ją w dłoni. Irytek miał wyraźnie zawiedzioną minę, że nie trafił go nią między oczy. - Masz zamiar bombardować innych uczniów? Dałbyś se spokój... - Nie, tak, tak i nie. - wyszczerzył zęby Poltergeist. Sięgnął do kołczanu po następną strzałę by udowodnić, że ma ich jeszcze pod dostatkiem, po czym zaintonował "przepiękny" wierszyk: W Hogwarcie wszyscy się obsciskują, Faceci się slinią, damy się rumienią, Zaraz rzygnę. I wybuchnął śmiechem, krążąc pod sufitem. Kristoff przewrócił oczami. Już miał stąd iść, kiedy nagle Poltergiest pojawił się tuż przed nim i ryknął mu do ucha: Skandal już przesiąknął mury tej szkoły, Dwojga prefektów związek jest chory. Zaraz pewnikiem do kolejnej afery dojdzie, Może dziewczyna zajdzie w ciążę? Niby wielkich rzeczy dokonali, Ale naprawdę ze strachu się posikali. Wiesz już o kim mówię, skarbusiu, Czy tobie też chce się siusiu? Tak, to piękna Elsa i mężny Will, Łap za snajperkę, wyceluj i double kill! Ha ha ha ha!!! Kristoff zgrzytnął zębami. Miał ogromną ochotę udusić Irytka. On jednak zdaje się nie miał zamiaru zostać uduszonym, bo natychmiast wywinął koziołka, odleciawszy kilka stóp. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był absolutnie bezczelny. Sięgnął po coś do torby przy pasku i poleciał do Krisa, by przykleić mu na twarz pierwszą stronę gazety. Chłopak zerwał ją, ale gdy się rozejrzał dostrzegł jak Irytek znika w ścianie. Spojrzał na kartkę. Znowu to cholerne wydanie z Willelsą. Robb powinien przynajmniej je spalić, jeśli nie chciał narażać swojej kariery dziennikarskiej. Po tym jak się ono ukazało, a co ważniejsze, po tym jak Will i Thomas się o to pobili, nauczyciele zagrozili Robbowi, że gazeta szkolna może zostać cofnięta. Ten rok miał być egzaminem próbnym dla pomysłu o gazecie, a Robb już im się naraził. Bo w zeszłym roku szkolnym żadnej gazety nie było. Na taki pomysł wpadł Thomas pod koniec czerwca. Jak widać sam chyba nie potrafił go utrzymać przy życiu. - Kristoffku!!! Kiedy zorientował się, że popełnił błąd było już za późno. Podniósł wzrok tym samym napotykając spojrzenia trzech wypudrowanych pannic z Klubu Zdradzieckich Psychofanek. A więc ta chwila w końcu nadeszła. Terry, Susan i Clara nareszcie go odnalazły. Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Wszakże, czym by były walentynki bez ucieczki przed swoimi porąbanymi adoratorkami? Jak można było się spodziewać, dziewczyny kiedy tylko zobaczyły, że je zauważył, pisnęły podekscytowane i ruszyły w stronę Krisa. Nie namyślał się długo. Natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki, przepychając się chamsko przez tłum zachochanych par na korytarzu. Odważył się rzucić okiem za siebie. A jakże. Dziewczyny postanowiły go gonić. Kristoff stwierdził, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi, jeśli im ucieknie będzie zapisanie je na wizytę u psychiatry. Ucieczka zajęła mu dobre kilka minut. Pościg nie spuszczał go z oczu, ani na moment. Wbrew pozorom Terry, Clara i Susan biegały bardzo szybko jak na dziewczyny. Dopiero gdy wskoczył do schowka na miotły i zabarykadował się od środka, straciły trop. - Niech to. - usłyszał głos Susan. - Kristoffku! Gdzie się schowałeś? - krzyknęła Clara, na co Terry warknęła: - Zamknij się głupia krowo, bo go spłoszysz. Spłoszysz. Ha! Też coś. Kristoff wcale nie był jakimś królikiem, żeby go płoszyć. Jedyną rzeczą, która przerażała go w tych laskach był ich maniakalny upór. Na początku, w młodszych klasach, było to całkiem miłe, ale z biegiem czasu zaczęło się robić chore i Kris nie miał zamiaru mieć z nimi cokolwiek wspólnego. Tym bardziej przestraszyło go, gdy Terry podeszła do drzwi i walnęła w nie pięścią. - A może... - mruknęła i położyła rękę na klamce. Kropla potu spłynęła po czole Krisa. - Ej, chyba go widzę! - zawołała z daleka Clara. Terry odwróciła się od drzwi, a chwilę potem pobiegła za Clarą. Kris odczekał z minutę nim odważył się odryglować drzwi i wyszedł rozglądając się czy przypadkiem Terry, Clara i Susan nie wracają. Na szczęśliwego po szurniętych laskach nie było śladu. No tak. Nie ma nic lepszego na świecie niż uciekanie przed swoim fanclubem w walentynki. Raczej nie chciał ryzykować kolejnego spotkania z nimi, więc czym prędzej odbiegł w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w którym podążyły. Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy był już pewny, że więcej się na nie nie natknie. Znajdował się na korytarzu, który bezpośrednio prowadził na błonia. Akurat to było mu na rękę. Przed spotkaniem z Anną miał jeszcze jedną drobną sprawę do załatwienia. Pospiesznym krokiem udał się w kierunku stadionu quidditcha. * * * Anna już na niego czekała. Piękna jak zawsze, z olśniewającym uśmiechem na piegowatej twarzy. Kiedy go ujrzała wyszczerzyła szeroko zęby i powiedziała poważnym tonem, który chyba miał naśladować rozczarowanie: - Spóźniłeś się. - Nie. To ty przyszłaś za wcześnie - odrzekł radośnie, nie dając się zwieść chłodowi (albo chłodu. Nie jestem pewien. Niech ktoś z profesjonalistów pomoże) w jej głosie. Był tak nie naturalny, jak to tylko możliwe, jednak było to na swój dziwny sposób urocze. Obruszyła się na jego słowa. - Ja? To nieprawda. Ja nigdy... o... a faktycznie. Wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Nagłe zmiany zdania Anny były, hmm... jakby to powiedzieć... pocieszne? Jeszcze przed sekundą była oburzona. Kiedy ją pocałował nagle stała się, jakby rozmarzona. Nawet jemu czasem ciężko było odszyfrować co siedzi w jej głowie. - Wiesz co...? - powiedział cicho. Stykali się czołami. Dotyk dłoni Anny na jego policzku był taki przyjemny. - Yhym...? - mruknęła, wpatrując się w jego głębokie, pełne radości, brązowe oczy, swym kolorem przypominające nieco złoto. - Mam dla ciebie niespo... - Przesyłka polecona! Punktualnie dostarczona! - ktoś zawołał. Natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż ze wstydu. Odwrócili się. Tuż obok nich, na swoim miotłach, lewitowało pięć osób z drużyny Krukonów w quidditchu. Ignacio, Antonio, Simon, Rick i Pedro. Wszyscy mieli uśmiechy na twarzach i skrzydełka doczepione do mioteł, choć te, na gacie Merlina!, na szczęście nie pochodziły od sów. Anna uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona ich widokiem. - Chłopaki, coś się stało? - Stać się stało, wszędzie wokół pojaśniało! - powiedział z dumą Simon - Walentynek dziś nadszedł dzień, myśmy są spełnieniem marzeń. - Wiadomość muzyczną mamy, dla tej tu pięknej damy. - dodał jego brat, Rick. Anna się zarumieniła. - Tylko swoje odśpiewamy i za chwilę już znikamy! - uśmiechnął się dziecinnie Pedro, co Anna uznała za sto razy bardziej rozczulające niż wszystkie kociątka internetu. Po chwili wszyscy jednym głosem zawołali: My jesteśmy amory miłości, Zobaczyć chcemy od kogo bije ta aura piękności. I oto widzimy piękną dziewczynę, Której wzrok innych na pewno nie minie, Co urodziwa jest niczym ciepłe lato, Jak gorące słońce przyglądające się na łące kwiatom. I powiedzieć musimy, że zazdrościmy Temu szczęściarzowi, bo na świecie nie ma nikt chyba wspanialszej dziewczyny. I ukłonili się w pół, a wyglądało to przezabawnie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że wszyscy siedzieli na miotłach. Cóż i tak był to o niebo lepszy wiersz niż dzisiejsze dzieła Irytka. Kris spojrzał na Annę. Oczy jej się świeciły, w ten niezwykły sposób, gdy była zachwycona. Miała czerwone policzki. Słodkie. Popatrzyła na niego z czułością. - To twoje dzieło? - Nie chwaląc się... - Och, dziękuję! To było piękne. - powiedziała, wtulając się w niego, jakby był wielkim pluszowym misiem. Potem odwróciła się w stronę chłopaków - Wam też bardzo dziękuję. Świetnie się spisaliście. - Jeśli zna się odpowiednie zaklęcie, nie trudne jest i mówienie wiersze. - napomknął Antonio ze swoim śmiesznym francuskim akcentem i błędami w słownictwie - Kristoffowi powinnaś dziękować. To on nas tak zaczarować. - Kristoff... - Anna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ej! Wbrew pozorom też coś umiem! - zawołał. - A to "coś" nie oznacza przypadkiem błagania o pomoc mojej siostry? - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby, na co Kristoff nie zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. Roześmiała się radośnie. - Wiedziałam... - Ekhem! - odchrząknął Ignacio - Nie zakłócamy już waszej samotności, w ten wyjątkowy dzień miłości. - A teraz wszyscy się zmywamy, bo od pięciu minut trening mamy. - dodał Pedro, po czym wszyscy skłonili się jeszcze raz i odlecieli machając skrzydełkami na miotłach. - Ej. - mruknęła do niego Anna, przyglądając się jak chłopcy z drużyny fruną w stronę stadionu, przepychając się i zderzając. Ciekawe jak Will zareaguje na ich spóźnienie. - To było urocze. Naprawdę. Nawet mogę pominąć to, że Elsa ci w tym pomogła. - Cóż, technicznie mówiąc niezupełnie "pomogła". - z przyzwyczajenia poczochrał sobie włosy. Miał taki nerwowy odruch i nic na to nie mógł poradzić. - Ona tylko dała mi książkę. - Och, umiesz czytać. Gratuluję. - Anna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - No wiesz co, ty serca nie masz! - Mam. Ale tylko dla tych których lubię. - Okrutna! - jęknął. Po chwili jednak zauważył podtekst - Hej! Czy to ma znaczyć, że ze mną zrywasz?! - Co!? Nie! Ja nigdy...! Rany! Przepraszam cię za to! Nic takiego nie miałam na myśli - zawołała pospiesznie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach - Na gacie Merlina, jaki wstyd... Była cała czerwona. Nawet nie było widać jej piegów spod rumieńca, który oblał całą jej twarz. Odważył się wybuchnąć śmiechem. Spojrzała na niego spode łba i pokusiła się na drobny uśmieszek. Wyprostowała się, oddychając głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. - Serio, nie miałam nic złego na myśli. - Yhym. - mruknął - To miło. Nie chciałbym dostać kosza w walentynki. Spacerek? Anna zamyśliła się. - Spacerek, tak? Co knujesz? - Nic. Zmrużyła oczy. Cóż, miny Sherlocka to ona nie ma, pomyślał Kris, ale i tak jest piękna. Z wolna ruszył przed siebie. Chwilę się o ociągała, ale jednak poszła z nim. Pogoda była wspaniała. Wiał lekki wietrzyk. Było ciepło. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio spędzali razem czas w ten sposób. Przez ostatnie miesiące oboje byli skupieni na sprawie mordercy. Wielka szkoda. Przecież było tak cudownie. Nic tylko cieszyć się życiem. W milczeniu przespacerowali zaledwie kilka metrów nim Anna zaczęła paplać. Nawet minuty nie potrafiła spędzić w kompletnej ciszy. Co dziwne, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Mógł z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, ani trochę go to nie nudziło. A Anna nawijała jak szalona. A to o wypracowaniu z historii magii, a to o tym co pisze Prorok, a to o zbliżającym się meczu Krukoni - Gryfoni. Buzia nie zamykała jej się ani na sekundę. W zasadzie mecz miał być dopiero pod koniec maja, ale drużyny Ravenclaw i Gryffindoru już teraz ciężko harowały, żeby podczas tego ostatniego spotkania dać z siebie wszystko. Po pięciu meczach punktacja wyglądała mniej więcej tak: Slytherin - 330 punktów, Hufflepuff - 410, Gryffindor - 400 i Ravenclaw - 280. Trzeba przyznać, że Krukoni byli najniżej w tabeli wyników, jednakże przed nimi był jeszcze jeden mecz, więc roboczo można uznać, że to Ślizgoni zawalili w tym roku na całej linii. Oni już wszytkie swoje mecze zagrali. Nie współczuł im. Szykowało się ostateczne starcie pomiędzy Lwem, a Krukiem. Tak przy okazji, trzeba zauważyć, że tegoroczny grafik meczów wyglądał dość dziwacznie - większość meczy odbyła się w pierwszym semestrze. Było to jednak spowodowane całą tą aferą z mordercą. Nie mniej Kristoff z całego serca życzył powodzenia Krukonom. - Jak myślisz, kto wygra? - spytała Anna. - Hmmm... Wolałbym się nie zakładać. Obie drużyny mają równe szanse. Nie wiem. - Mam nadzieję, że Elsa i Will dadzą popalić Gryfonom. Chciałabym, żebyśmy wygrali Puchar. - Anna strzeliła palcami, żeby pokazać, że nie boi się Trevora. - Ale najbardziej mnie cieszy, że nie wygrają Ślizgoni. Nieźle ich zjechaliście wtedy. - uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Daj spokój. Ja tylko odbijałem tłuczki. - Bardzo ładnie odbijałeś. - mruknęła. Zaśmiał się krótko. Jezioro rozmarzło w nocy. W jego tafli odbijały się białe obłoki. Obicie chmur w głębi wody wyglądało niczym portal do innego świata, tylko czekający aż ktoś przez niego przejdzie. Jednakże Kristoff nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać jakież to krainy kryją się po drugiej stronie. Wiedział, że w jeziorze żyją trytony i kraken. Poza tym, woda była lodowata. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadnie do niej dziś wieczorem. Nie chciał oglądać widowiska Jacksona, trzęsąc się z zimna. - Rany, ale ładna dziś pogoda. - zauważyła Anna, przeciągając się. - Oby podczas meczu też tak było. - Tak... - zawahał się. - Anno? - Mhm...? - Kocham cię. Spojrzała na niego czule. Objęła go rękami w ramionach, czyli najwyżej gdzie potrafiła i mocno przytuliła. - Ja ciebie też. Najbardziej na świecie. Potem go pocałowała. Kristoff czuł się jakby mózg mu się rozpływał. * * * Niedziela, 14 luty, stadion quidditcha, godzina 14:07 Will nie lubił gdy ktoś spóźniał się na trening. A już zwłaszcza gdy była to cała drużyna. Od ponad pięciu minut powinni byli już latać z piłką po stadionie. Ale nie. Bo wszyscy oprócz niego stwierdzili zgodnie, że dziś się spóźniają. Nawet Elsa, zwykle punktualna do bólu, jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Trochę smutno było mu z tego powodu. Były walentynki. Miał dla niej prezent. Zaklął cicho pod nosem i wrócił na miejsce, siadając na ławce, zamaszystym ruchem odrzucając szaty w tył, po czym znów zajął się poprawianiem witek miotły, chociaż już żadna nie była pogięta. Zbyt długo się im nie przyjrzał, gdyż już chwilę potem do namiotu wkroczyła Elsa z nieco zakłopotaną miną. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Will - powiedziała - ale nie mogłam pozbyć się Irytka. Cały dzień wywrzaskuje tą swoją piosenkę. - "Skandal już przesiąknął mury tej szkoły" - uśmiechnął się Will. Jakże dużo czasu jemu zajęło uciszanie tego małego szkodnika. Możliwe, że to dlatego cały ranek chodził poirytowany. Ale gdy tylko w namiocie pojawiła się Elsa, jego złość wyparowała jak sen tuż po przebudzeniu. Spojrzała na niego w niemym zrozumieniu - Strasznie denerwująca piosenka, nie? - I to bardzo. Żebyś wiedział jak mi było głupio kiedy zaczął śpiewać, że może zajdę w ciążę. - Dupek. Wygięła usta w uśmiechu. Podniósł się z ławki i podszedł. Spletli ręce razem. - Może to i dobrze. - mruknął. - Co? To, że wyśpiewuje swoje arie? - Nie. To, że nie ma jeszcze reszty chłopaków. Chciałbym ci coś dać, a towarzystwo raczej nie jest mi potrzebne. - Och, Misiek, naprawdę nie musiałeś. - W zasadzie to tak... - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego z miną "are-you-kidding-me". - Ale chciałem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty małe, czarne pudełko. Elsa otworzyła je, trochę obawiając się co zobaczy w środku. Ale kiedy to zobaczyła, zaniemówiła z wrażenia. - Will... To jest... prześliczne... W pudełku, na małej poduszeczce leżała piękna, srebrna bransoletka, z maleńkimi zawieszkami w kształcie śnieżynek wysadzanych bladobłękitnymi szafirami. Z tyłu każdej z nich elegancko wygrawerowane były jakieś słowa. - Drugi września 2010. - przeczytała. - O rany... Przecież... - Dzień kiedy się poznaliśmy. - Will wziął bransoletkę i delikatnie założył ją Elsie na nadgarstek. - Byłem na drugim roku, a ty na pierwszym. - Obroniłeś mnie przed Hansem. - dodała Elsa. - To była najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu. - oświadczył. - Bo gdyby nie to, pewnie nie bylibyśmy dzisiaj razem. Ta bransoletka jest zaczarowana. Kiedy w naszym życiu stanie się coś ważnego, pojawi się nowa śnieżynka. - A jeśli się rozstaniemy? - Ufam, że tak się nie stanie. Oboje się uśmiechnęli. Elsa jeszcze raz z podziwem popatrzyła na bransoletkę. Śnieżynki były na razie trzy. Prócz tej z dnia w którym się poznali były jeszcze daty 8 września 2014 - dzień, w którym przyjął ją do drużyny i 29 października 2015 - kiedy pierwszy raz go pocałowała. - Żałuję, że się wtedy od siebie oddaliliśmy. - mruknął z żalem William. Uniosła brew w zdziwieniu. Spojrzał na nią, a jego oczach widać było faktyczny smutek. - Wtedy, trzy lata temu. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi i tak po prostu się od siebie odsunęliśmy. To był najgorszy błąd jaki kiedykolwiek popełniłem. Powinienem o ciebie walczyć. Przepraszam. Najpierw Elsa nie wiedziała o co chodzi, potem jednak zrozumiała, że chodziło mu o to jak nieoficjalnie przerwali swoją przyjaźń, gdy ona była na czwartym, a on na piątym roku. Przestali się spotykać, przestali ze sobą rozmawiać, każdy z nich zajął się swoimi sprawami, tak, że po jakimś czasie zaczęli nawet unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiechnęła się czule. - Może przestaliśmy być przyjaciółmi po to, by później móc być razem... Podniósł wzrok na nią. Nie musiał nic mówić by zrozumiała. Wtuliła się w niego, a on objął ją, tak że czuła się bezpiecznie spoczywając w jego ramionach, bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. - Też cię kocham, Will... I chcę, żebyś już zawsze był przy mnie. - wyszeptała. - Będę. Zawsze. Nie martw się. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę... Zdawało się, że minęły całe dekady nim ich usta odnalazły się nawzajem, choć w rzeczywistości było to zaledwie kilka sekund. I zastygli tak, bez ruchu, złączeni w pocałunku, w głowach mając tylko jedno zdanie. "Kocham cię". - Srututu! Turkaweczki wpadły sobie w ramiona, a tu przybyła drużyna spóźniona! Do namiotu wlecieli Ignacio, Antonio, Simon, Rick i Pedro na miotłach, do których z jakiegoś powodu doczepione zostały białe skrzydełka. Elsa i Will zmrozili ich spojrzeniem, na widok którego lodowce dostałyby kompleksów. - Ej! Prywatności trochę co? - powiedział Will. Antonio uśmiechnął się jak idiota. Elsa przewróciła oczami, wzdychając tylko z pożałowaniem. Kapitan zmarszczył brwi - No, panowie, czekam na wyjaśnienia. - Pojawiło się parę komplikacji... - zaczął Ignacio. - Ale już jesteśmy gotowi do akcji! - dokończył radośnie Pedro. - Dawajcie tu tego tłuczka! Czeka go porządna stłuczka! - ryknęli Rick i Simon. - A wam co się stało? - zdziwiła się Elsa. - Kristoff na nas zaklęcie rzucił i do mówienia wierszem sprytnie zmusił. - zagrzmieli chórem. Elsa strzeliła facepalma. - Rany... Will uniósł brwi. - Okej, chyba jestem trochę niedoinformowany. - Klątwa Wierszowanego Języka. - powiedziała, na co Pedro odrzekł: - Umcyka umcyka. - Coś mi w stawach strzyka. - dodał Simon. - Im dłużej działa tym jest gorzej. - Elsa odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła grzebać w swoich rzeczach w poszukiwaniu różdżki. - A ja dalej nie wiem o co chodzi... - westchnął z rezygnacją Will. Elsa wyprostowała się. W ręce trzymała różdżkę i książkę, którą szybko wertowała w poszukiwaniu właściwego przeciwzaklęcia. Kiedy znalazła spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. - Klątwa Wierszowanego Języka. Sprawia, że zaczynasz mówić wierszem. Skutkiem ubocznym jest to, że do każdego zdania musisz znaleźć rym oraz to, że po dłuższej chwili gadasz coraz większe głupoty. - Przystojny ziemniak to różowy kotołak. - mruknął rozmarzonym tonem Rick. - O właśnie. - Więc po co to Krisowi? - Ech, mówił, że to coś dla Anny. Nie wnikałam. Tylko... - załamała ręce, patrząc na chłopców, którzy zaczęli już gadać kompletnie od rzeczy. Dawno nie słyszała takiego steku bzdur, jak robienie budyniu z lalek Barbie - Dlaczego to musiała być akurat nasza drużyna? - Nie ważne. Umiesz ich oczarować? - No pewnie. Łatwe jak transmutacja kota w zegarek. Will postanowił nie kwestionować jej pojęcia słowa "łatwe". Dla niej proste byłoby nawet przyzwanie Statuły Wolności z Nowego Jorku do Hogwartu. - Świetnie. Panowie, jak tylko Elsa was odczaru... Zamknij się Antonio, nie obchodzi mnie co twoja ciotka ma pod spudnicą... Jak tylko Elsa was oczaruje, to wszyscy na boisko, bo tak was zjadę, że nie dojdziecie do dormitorium!!! * * * Niedziela, 14 luty, skrzydło szpitalne, godzina 19:47 - Zgadnij kto to. - Julek, daj spokój, mam robotę. - A nie mogłabyś się wyrwać choć na chwilkę? Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego wymownie. No tak, bo przecież chorzy w skrzydle szpitalnym są ważniejsi niż własny chłopak. - Przecież ci nie uciekną, a ja mogę. - Trudno byłoby im to zrobić, skoro leżą w łóżkach. - mruknęła Roszpunka, podnosząc z szafki jednego z chorych pustą szklankę, po Szkiele-Wzro. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła ją odnieść. Julek skrzywił się. Niedobrze. Jeśli Punz nie zechce z nim pójść to klapa. Do dwudziestej był niecały kwadrans. Musiał się pospieszyć z przekonywaniem jej. Nie mogli się spóźnić, bo zacznie się bez nich i nici z niespodzianki. Punz wróciła, niosąc tacę, na której leżały jakieś lekarstwa. Zaczęła je rozdzielać między pacjentami. Nie spojrzała na niego nawet przez sekundę. - No weź. Za co się na mnie obraziłaś? - Nie obraziłam się. Zwykle słysząc takie zdanie pomyślałby "Oho, czerwony alarm. Trzeba zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie". Kobiety. Nie znaczy tak, tak znaczy nie, milczenie oznacza, że jest na ciebie wściekła. Dlaczego nikt nie dołączył do nich instrukcji obsługi? Zapewne dlatego, że byłaby grubsza i bardziej skomplikowana niż wszystkie książki w bibliotece razem wzięte. Podkradł się do niej od tyłu. Wyjął to co miał schowane za plecami i czekał, aż Punz się odwróci. Nawet klęknął na jedno kolano. Teraz albo nigdy. Jeśli zadziała, to świetnie, nie wyjdzie na barana. Ale jeśli nie, to zrobi z siebie jeszcze większego durnia, niż potrafiłby to Will. Chciał zaimponować Roszpunce, żeby jej pokazać, że on też potrafi być romantyczny. Czasami. Ale jednak. Proszę, żeby się udało. Proszę, proszę, proszę! Kiedy się obróciła, przy okazji prawie na niego wchodząc, wydała zduszony okrzyk i zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem od Julka do bukietu kwiatów, które trzymał i z powrotem. - Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt (i przestaniesz się dąsać) i zechcesz pójść ze mną, moja najdroższa? - powiedział teatralnie, ale szczerze. Zaniemówiła z wrażenia - Co? Za dużo dramatyzmu? - Julek, jesteśmy centralnie na środku sali... Rozejrzał się. Miała rację. Ups. - A dla mnie centrum jesteś ty. Nie daj się prosić. Choć ze mną. Przez chwilę nie reagowała. Była to najdłuższe kilka sekund w jego życiu. Już zaczął się niepokoić, że zaraz go z zbeszta. Ale ona uśmiechnęła się cudownie. Przyjęła kwiaty i pocałowała go. - Niech ci będzie, panie Rider. - spojrzała na kwiaty ze swego rodzaju urzeczeniem. - Tylko pozwól, że najpierw włożę je do wazonu. - Będę zaszczycony mogąc na ciebie czekać. Pięć minut później pędzli już korytarzem wprost na dziedziniec. Punz wstawiła kwiaty do wazonu w swoim dormitorium i poinformowała panią Pomfrey, że zwolni się dziś trochę wcześnej. Poppy uśmiechnęła się tylko i powiedziała, że nie ma sprawy, sama da radę z kilkoma chorymi, a Walentynki to przecież ich święto. Nie licząc Jacksona i Meridy, siedzących na ławce i zapalenie komentujących jakieś dzisiejsze zdarzenie, na dziedzińcu nie było nikogo. Julek i Roszpunka przebiegli przez niego nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. W zasadzie to widok Meridy i Jacka nieco zastanowił Juliana, czy nie powinni byli być zajęci przygotowaniami, ale czas naglił, więc nie przywiązał do tego zbytniej wagi. Zostało mu ledwie kilka minut. Gdy wybiegali z dziedzińca na schody prowadzące do hangaru ma łodzie, obejrzał się jednak i zauważył, że ruda bacznie mu się przygląda. - To już wszyscy? - spytał Jackson. Merida oderwała wzrok od Julka i kiwnęła głową. Zasłonił ją filar i Julian stracił ja z oczu, ale mógł przysiąc, że westchnęła z pożałowaniem. Sekunda więcej i już by nie żył. Poślizgnął się na oblodzonym stopniu i gdyby Roszpunka go nie złapała stoczył by się na sam dół schodów jak worek ziemniaków. Życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Pisnął jak mała dziewczynka i uczepił się jej ramienia, jakby od niego zależało jego życie. - Julek, błagam, patrz gdzie leziesz. Nie chce lecieć po Torcha z prośbą o worek na zwłoki. I puść mnie! Powoli rozluźnił palce. - Całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami! Będziemy mieli syna i ładny dom koło sadu.- powiedział trochę nieprzytomnym głosem. Punz wybuchnąła śmiechem. - Najpierw postaraj się nie zabić, a potem pogadamy o synu i domu. - rzuciła, przeskakując przez oblodzony stopień. - Miałaś ładną suknię ślubną. - Co? - Nic. Resztę schodów pokonali już bez żadnych niespodzianek. W hangarze jak zawsze łódki smętnie kołysały się na wodzie, zderzając się ze sobą burtami, przywiązane do podłogi konopnymi linami. Na końcu dwóch lin brakowało łódki. Kiedy Julek to zobaczył zaklął i pobiegł do okna. - Cholera! Ostatni! - O co ci chodzi? - Roszpunka rozejrzała się po hangarze, zastanawiając się czemu Julek ją tu przyprowadził. - Postawiłem pięć galeonów, że będziemy przed nim! - spojrzał na nią - Masz pożyć pięć galeonów? - O co ci chodzi, Julek? - Założyłem się z Willem, że będziemy przed nimi. Wskazał na coś za oknem. Punz musiała nieźle wysilić wzrok, żeby coś w ogóle dojrzeć przez brudną szybę. Na jeziorze, niedaleko od nich dryfowały sobie dwie łódki. I zdaje się, że ktoś w nich siedział. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Czy to są...? - Tak. - To wcale się nie dziwię, że przegrałeś zakład. Przecież jego dziewczyną jest Elsa. - Yhym... Punktualna do usranej śmierci. Podszedł do polera, do którego przywiązana była łódź. - Pozwoli pani? - wyciągnął rękę w stronę Roszpunki. - Czekaj. Ty chyba nie... Ale... Chwila... Mówisz, że będziemy płynąć? - Chyba, że wolisz się teleportować kiedy będę już na wodzie. Mogę odbić od brzegu bez ciebie. - Co... Nie! Och, Julek, a już przez chwilę było romantycznie! - załóżyła ręce na piersi. Po chwili wahania powiedziala: - Płyń, milordzie. Ale jak mnie spróbujesz wyrzucić za burtę, kto się do ciebie już nie odezwę. - Gdzież bym śmiał. - uśmiechnął się i pomógł jej wejść do łódki, po czym odcumował ją i po chwili zaciętej walki z wiosłami, odbił od brzegu. Łódź sunęła gładko i powoli, tak jak na pierwszym roku, kiedy Hagrid przeprawiał się przez jezioro z nimi, tylko teraz już nie płynęła sama, a Julek musiał się nieźle namęczyć, żeby ruszyć ją z miejsca. Kiedyś do tych łódek mieściły się cztery osoby, no i Hagrid, teraz wydawały się być tylko na dwie osoby. Aż łezka kręciła się w oku na te wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat. W miarę jak machał wioslami i łódź płynęła, tym bardziej zbliżali się do dwóch innych jednostek pływających, które pokazał Punz przez okno. Były to w istocie takie same łódeczki, jak ta ich i w każdej z nich siedziały po dwie osoby. Już z daleka dostrzegł swojego brata stającego na środku machającego do niego jak szalony. - Gdzie moje pięć galeonów?! - Siadaj, Misiek, bo jeszcze wypadniesz! - upomniała go Elsa. - Właśnie, Will, słuchaj swojej dziewczyny! - odkrzyknął Julek, zatrzymując łódkę pół rzutu kamieniem od nich. - Najpierw moje galeony! Wygrałem! - Siadaj, bo ci gacie spadną z tego entuzjazmu! - zawołała Anna, sama o mało nie lądując w wodzie. Na szczęście złapał ją Kristoff. - Weźcie, nie róbcie cyrku, przed naszymi kobietami. - Kobietami? - oburzyła się Anna, szamocąc się w uścisku Krisa. - Ja ci dam kobietami! Szacunku więcej, bo cię wrzucę do wody! - Aha. Jasne. - Dobra, nie róbcie już scen, jeszcze obudzicie Krakena. - mruknęła Elsa, spoglądając w ciemną toń jeziora. Podniosła się i spojrzała na nich - W zasadzie, to po co tu jesteśmy? - Zobaczysz. Na twarz Willa wypłynął tajemniczy uśmieszek. Elsa musiała się nim, ze skrzywioną miną, zadowolić. Usiadła na ławeczce, koło niego. - A słyszeliście o tej scence z Shani w łódce? - Spadaj, zboczeńcu! - odezwała się Anna. Will ryknął śmiechem, ale gdy napotkał średnio ukontentowane spojrzenie Elsy, umilkł natychmiast i ukrył twarz w jej ramieniu, kiedy na jego policzki wypłynął szkarłatny rumieniec. Ona natomiast uśmiechnęła się z miną mówiąca: "Mój facet, ja nim rzadzę". Chwilę później Kristoff zawołał: - Zaczyna się! Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę, w którą celował palcem. Will podniósł głowę znad ramienia Elsy i też spojrzał. Niebo eksplodowało tysiącem barw i kolorów. Huk wypełnił ich uszy, gdy fajerwerek wyrzucił w niebo różnokolorowe iskry, które uformowały się w gigantyczne serce. Z ust wszystkich wydobyło się zgodne "Wow". Fajerwerek zgasł, lecz zaraz po nim w niebo wzbił się kolejny, a po nim następny i cała reszta. To były najpiękniejsze walentynkowe fajerwerki jakie Julian kiedykolwiek widział. Zmieniały barwy, układały się w najróżniejsze wzory i litery, mknęły po niebie jak żywe. Jackson przeszedł samego siebie. Raz zdawało się, że ten piękny, śnieżno biały gołąb mknie prosto na nich. Kiedy indziej róże, które wybuchnęły po kolei w ślicznym bukiecie, są prawdziwe i wystarczy tylko sięgnąć. Lecz i tak najwspanialszy był ten wielki, nawet jak na fajerwerki, Hogwart, zajmujący z pół nieba, taki żywy, tak dokładnie oddany. Julek nie wiedział jakim cudem udało się go stworzyć z, nieprzypominających w żadnym stopniu prawdziwego Hogwartu, iskier. Pokaz trwał dobry kwadrans. Julian cieszył się, że jednak ubrał kurtkę, bo po dłuższym czasie w jednej pozycji zrobiło się trochę zimno. Kiedy się skończył wszyscy jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywali się w niebo, nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że to już koniec. - Rany. - mruknęła Roszpunka. Uśmiechnął się. - To jest to, co chciałeś mi pokazać? To było cudowne! - Dokładnie! - zawołał Will. - Jack się spisał! Elsa spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - To Jackson to zorganizował? - Pewnie. Jeśli chcesz mieć imprezę, dzwoń po Jacksona. Julka uderzyła nagle myśl. A on go mijał na dziedzińcu! No tak! Mógł się przecież domyślić, że będzie to odpalał na którymś z dziedzińców. To dlatego Merida spojrzała na niego z takim wyrzutem. - Wy to zorganizowaliście? - spytała Punz. - Tak. Dla naszych wspaniałych dziewczyn. - Kocham cię. - uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go. * * * Niedziela, 14 luty, dziedziniec wejściowy, 20:07 Walentynki. Dodać do listy Top 10 Momentów, Kiedy Jesteś Rozczarowana Swoim Życiem. Merida westchnęła. Siedząc na dachu szkoły z Jacksonem, obserwując pokaz fajerwerków, który dopiero co odpalili, zrobiło jej się smutno. Kiedy patrzyła na dół, na swoje kuzynki w łódkach, na jeziorze, zazdrościła im ich chłopaków, do których mogły się przytulić, z którymi mogły normalnie pogadać, podczas gdy ona utknęła tu z Jacksonem, kolejną ofiarą losu. One miały fajnych i przystojnych facetów, a ona siedziała koło gościa, który wyglądał jak bezdomny, wikołak-czarodziej, który ominął kilka wizyt u fryzjera i przeszedł jakąś wyjątkowo ciężką grypę. Plus, BYŁ bezdomnym, wilkołakiem-czarodziejem. Nie żeby miała coś do Jacksona, bo był nawet całkiem spoko, ale chodziło bardziej o to, że chłopacy jej kuzynek, zawsze wydawali się być od niego dwa razy lepsi pod każdym względem. No i oczywiście dochodziło to, że mówił do niej "ruda", zamiast nazywać ją po imieniu. Przecież sam był rudy! Spojrzała na niego. Patrzył jak urzeczony w niebo. Cienie i światła pląsały na jego twarzy jak tancerze wykonujący oberka. Jego jadowicie zielone oczy błyszczały w ciemności jak dwie latarnie. Czy świecące oczy są u wilkołaków normalne? Hmmm... Merida uśmiechnęła się. Pomyślała, że może Jack nie jest aż taki zły. Było późno, zimno i ciemno. Zawiał lodowaty wicher. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Zatrzęsła się. Jackson popatrzył na nią. - Zimno ci? - Coś ty. Nie. Po prostu... Nie skończyła. Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, ściągnął kurtkę i włożył jej ją na ramiona. Wstał. - Źle stąd widać - powiedział z kamienną twarzą. - Żartujesz sobie? Świetnie stąd widać! - zawołała. Założył ręce na piersi, rozglądając się po wieżach Hogwartu - Chwila. Co ty pla... - Hej! Kto, na świętą bieliznę mojej babki, odpalił fajerwerki na dziedzińcu?! Ze szkoły wybiegł Torch. Minę miał naprawdę zaskoczoną. Merida zaklęła. Zaklęcia, które miały go trzymać z daleka od okien i dziedzińców przestały działać. Ale przynajmniej ociągały go stąd dość długo, żeby pokaz mógł się skończyć, bo właśnie w tej chwili zapaliła się ostatnia sekcja fajerwerków. Torch obrzucił dziedziniec wzrokiem. Zauważył ich. Cholera. - Ej! Wy! Złaźcie z tego dachu! - Wiejemy! - ryknął Jackson chwytając ją za rękę i zrywając się do biegu. Zdążyła tylko wrzasnąć i przytrzymać jego kurtkę, nim wyrzucił ją w powietrze. Obróciła się w locie, biegnąc za nim o własnych nogach. Pomknęli po dachu, słysząc za sobą wrzaski wkurzonego Torcha. Zaledwie chwilę potem dotarli do końca dachu. Jackson zawołał "Trzymaj się!", po czym wpakował ją sobie na plecy i nim zdążyła zaprotestować odbił się i skoczył. Dosłownie przefrunął. Wylądował na dachu budynku po drugiej stronie wąwozu, a dachówki pod jego stopami uległy zniszczeniu. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, a jednak byli tam, po przeciwnej stronie. Już chciała odetchnąć, ale on powiedział: - Jeszcze nie. I wykonał serię kolejnych długich skoków. Nim się zorientowała znaleźli się na wieży. Na Wieży Centralnej. - Jak ty... Jak ty to, do cholery, zrobiłeś?! - Silne mięśnie nóg. Bonus bycia wikołakiem. - odparł. - Mogłabyś już mnie puścić? - Eee, jasne. Jackson siadł na dachu jak gdyby nigdy nic i popatrzył w górę. - Torch nas tu chyba nie znajdzie. - Zapewne... - Siadaj. - powiedział, a kiedy usiadła dodał: - No, ale stąd o wiele lepiej widać. Podniosła głowę. Zatkało ją. Miał rację. Stąd rzeczywiście było lepiej widać. Fajerwerki zdawały się być na wyciągnięcie ręki. Hogwart, powstały z iskier, wyglądał tak niezwykle, jakby zaledwie krok dzielił ich od wstąpienia do niego, niczym do tego prawdziwego. Merida stwierdziła, że jest za co podziwiać Weasley'ów. Fajerwerki z ich najnowszej linii gadżetów pirotechnicznych Magicznych Dowcipów naprawdę zapierały dech w piersiach. Kiedy Hogwart zniknął i pokaż się skończył, jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała niebo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że komukolwiek udało się stworzyć coś tak pięknego. Spojrzała na Jacksona. - Okej, ile na to wydałeś? - Zbieraliśmy z chłopakami po trochu już od początku roku, ale i tak zbyt dużo, żeby o tym mówić. - mruknął. Westchnęła. - Sto galeonów? Tysiąc? - Nie powiem ci. - A niby czemu? - oburzyła się. - Bo to miał być prezent dla dziewczyn. Na faceta mi nie wyglądasz, ruda. Ruda. Urwę mu łeb, pomyślała, marszcząc brwi. - Ale jakoś mogłeś się mną wysłużyć, żebym ci pomogła w ustawianiu tych rakiet, co rudy? - Pokaz widziałaś, ruda. Nie rozumiem w czym problem - odrzekł najnormalniej w świecie. - Poza tym, gadanie o pieniądzach jest takie nie romantyczne. - Że niby co? Kopnąć cię? - Wystarczy mi to, że jesteś na mnie zła. Uważaj! Za późno, pomyślała Merida. Dachówka obluzowała jej się pod nogą. Dziewczyna spróbowała się czegoś złapać, ale na próżno. Zaczęła zjeżdżać. Przed nią w przerażającym tempie kończył się dach. Coraz szybciej zbliżała się do końca, mającej kilkadziesiąt metrów wieży. Ktoś złapał ją za rękę. Jackson doskoczył do niej, złapał ją w pasie i wbił palce w dachówki. Darł skórę z dłoni i glinę z wiekowego dachu, ale zatrzymali się. Stanęli tuż przy krawędzi. Merida czuła jak serce tłucze jej się jak oszalałe w piersi. - Żyjesz, ruda? - jęknął. - Ja? A co z tobą?! Popatrzył na swoją rękę. Opuszki palców, miał zdarte do krwi. Westchnął. - Bywały gorsze rany. - wyciągnął różdżkę i rzekł: - Ferula. Przed nim pojawił się zwój bandażu. Meridzie opadła szczęka. Uratował jej życie, a teraz tak beztrosko podchodził do ręki obdartej ze skóry? Co to w ogóle za człowiek? Nie, nie człowiek, poprawiła się, wilkołak. A jeszcze przed chwilą myślała o nim jak o zwykłym gimbusie. Gimbus się tak nie zachowuje. Obanadżował sobie rękę i odwrócił się do niej jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - Nie... - To z dachem, to był zły pomysł! - To był świetny pomysł! - zaprotestowała. -Tylko ja znowu wszystko spaprałam. - Nic nie spaprałaś. To nie twoja wina, tylko dachówki. Mają przecież z tysiąc lat. - No dobra, panie Uratuję-Se-Damę-Z-Opresji. Ale ściągnij mnie już stąd. I idź do skrzydła szpitalnego. To rozkaz. - Niech ci będzie, ruda. Złapał ją w pasie i zeskoczył z dachu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania